igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI1 1 Trainyard
1. Trainyard]] Objectives 1. Steal the truck near the main entrance Map Inventory Weapons ' Items' *Combat Knife *Glock 17 *MP5 SD3 *'Security building: '''Uzi, ammo *'Barrack closest to watch tower:' Medipack, ammo *'Most western small warehouse:' 3 handgrenades (on the top of a crate, jump to reach them) *'Large warehouse:' Minimi, ammo *'Office building:' Ammo, ammo Walkthrough Turn right and run along the building until you come to a ladder. Climb it and head straight and stop a few meters from the ladder going down. Look slightly up and to the right, and you'll notice a big water tower or something and a sniper standing on it. Pull out your MP5, zoom in, and take him out - aim low and make sure he's dead before climbing down the ladder. Take the Uzi and ammo on your right and change weapons to the Uzi. Open the door and shoot the guy - aim for the stomach and you'll kill him in a few shots. Now quickly spin left and take out the other guy running towards you. Run over each of their bodies to pick up two AK-47's. Go out the other door and head left into the computer room. Use either computer to disable the security cameras for two minutes. Go back out and take the door to your left. Head left, run to the tower, and climb up. Take the Dragunov from the first guy you killed. Use your binoculars to spot enemies and take them out with your newly acquired sniper rifle (use alternate fire and aim for their chests). There are five enemies in all that you can kill this way. Switch back to your Uzi, and look up. You should see a grey wire connecting the tower you're in to another tower. Use the wire (hold Shift). Once you're in the other tower, pick up the AK-47 and slide down the ladder. Head right and stay up against the crates to your left, crouching to avoid the camera in front of you. Take a left around the crates and keep going forward, taking cover whenever you hear the security cameras beeping. Once you get a message about climbing the fence, look for a section of fence without barbed wire. Stand as close as you can get to the camera and climb the fence. Now, duck inside the building to your right and take out the Dragunov. Get your scope ready and look at the gap in the wall. Once the patroller comes by, shoot him in the chest and switch to one of your automatic weapons. Now run straight, towards the dead body and make a quick right. Enter the office building and navigate your way through, picking up the two pieces of ammo on a table in one of the rooms. Once you've reached the other door to the outside, turn left and run to the truck. Graphical Walkthrough ''The map to this level is quite instructive. See above. You start at the back of the security building. Run behind it, find a ladder and climb up. Continue around the corner. Jump 0 on numeric Keypad down to lower roof at the front of the Security building. Continue immediately down to the ground and around the corner (at the same side as the ladder you just climbed, see screenshot to the left) where you wait for a guard to come yelling. Dismiss him and walk into the building. Locate the guard standing near the vending machine. Here you can practice with your knife if you want, just make sure you stay behind him. Go through the door opposite the vending machine and pick up an Uzi plus ammo. Walk outside to the water tower. Climb the ladder and walk anti-clock wise around the water cistern. Use your knife again if you want and pick up the sniper-rifle. Now it's sniping time! (If you don't know how to snipe, check out "the sniping page" {link will be added here}). Primary targets are marked in red and secondary in orange on the screenshot. As you can see, the cameras are targets. Getting rid of them saves you a lot of trouble later. Note that if you take out a camera or a guard which is surveyed by another camera you will start the alarm, so sometimes you have to take out the cameras in the right order. In this case you have to take out the camera surveying the check point in the screenshot before you kill the check point guard in the screenshot.It shouldn't be difficult to take out the primary targets since the guards don't move (OK, the guard in the watch tower moves occasionally). You can try to take out the guards patrolling the area, but don't waste ammo, the dragunov can come in handy if you trigger the alarm. Now it's time to visit the watch tower. Don't climb down! There is a electrical wire going from the water tower to the watch tower screenshot. Walk up to it and look upwards and you should see the "sliding down a wire"-symbol at the bottom of the screen. Before you slide over to the watch tower, take a look a your map. Make sure that the guard patrolling in front of the large warehouse has his back to you. Once in the watch tower, pick up the AK47 and go down the ladder (push action key to activate "climb ladder", push action key again to slide down the ladder, saves time and sometimes health). Run around the crates towards the remaining camera. Stay close to the crates so that you won't get detected by guards in the barracks. Don't get too close to the camera. When it goes from blinking green to red light(see screenshot) you're too close and must back off or the alarm will go off. Take out the camera. If you didn't snipe the guard patrolling the yard close to the camera, take him out now. Now you can either climb to the roof of the small garage on which the camera was attached via some crates located at the garage's west wall or you can do as Anya proposes and climb the fence. From the roof you can take out some guards or you can jump down to the inner yard you land if you climb the fence. Walk up to the northern wall and wait for the guard patrolling in front of the large building. Be a gentleman and shoot him in the back. Wait for one or two guards which comes running. After dismissing them the level is almost over. Walk up to the most eastern gate. Push the button to open the gate. Continue to the small garage. Climb in to the truck, put on a top 40 station, get on the Hollywood Freeway and head North. Category:IGI 1 missions